


Can We Try Something New?

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Face-Fucking, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, M/M, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Alec is new to sex, no matter how long he and Magnus have been together. Magnus has done many sexual things, and hasn't tried them with Alec in fear that he might leave.ORAlec and Magnus both want to try something new in the bedroomORBasically the fic that's born because I read kinky-bird's latest chapter of I'm yours (you're mine) and somehow this happened.





	Can We Try Something New?

Alec is in the loft, reading as he waits for Magnus to get home. Of course, Alec isn't really reading. Lately he has been thinking about his and Magnus' sex life. A lot.

He isn't quite experienced as his boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he isn't willing to try something new.

Lately he has been looking into various new things that people are into, and have tried (and still use) in the bedroom. But this morning, when he went to work, he found an article on his desk. It was about riding, specifically people who ride another's face as the person being riden uses their tongue to bring the other pleasure and orgasm.

After reading, Alec went out on patrol and everything in between to keep his mind from drifting to what it would be like with his back on the mattress, Magnus on his face as he usea his tongue make Magnus tremble with need to the point that he cums.

"Alexander?" He hears his name being called out. "Are you home?"

"Yes." He sees Magnus enter the living room. Magnus has on a black silk shirt that exposes his chest, tight black jeans that seem to be painted on, and his usual heeled boots. No necklaces around his neck, but he has many rings adorning his fingers. His hair in a mohawk.

"Glad you're home." Magnus says as he sits down next to his lover.

"I am too. Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

 

Magnus has been having a stressful day, coming home to his boyfriend always brings him peace. 

But now, he isn't sure. His mind is going a hundred different directions and his heart hammering in his chest. What on earth could Alec possibly want to talk about?

Alec seems nervous and his face is going red. Whatever it is, it's either really embarrassing for Alec to talk about or it's really bad news.

"I, um. . . . I want to try something new. Wi-with you. I-in the be-bedroom."

"Are you saying you want spice up our sex life, Alexander."

"I. . .er. . . " instead of finishing his sentence, Alec just nods.

"Okay. What do you have in mind? Do you have anything in mind?"

"Yeah! It's.  .  .  . Uh. . . . Riding."

Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Alexander, I'v riden you before, that's not exactly new."

"I don't mean my dick, I mean on my face."

Magnus' lips form an 'o' as his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. 

"Nevermind. This was stupi----" Alec doesn't get the chance to finish as Magnus grabs his wrist and pulls him into a kiss. Magnus can feel his lover melt against him and into the kiss.

"Never cease to amaze me." Magnus says as they pull away before they kiss again.

Magnus, even with his eyes closed and not using his magic, manages to get his boyfriend's shirt of, as Alec's hands sneak into Magnus's shirt, pinching and squeezing his nipples. Magnus groans into the kiss with pleasure. 

"Bedroom, now." Magnus can barely hear his own voice in his lust induced haze.

Alec picks him up, Magnus wraps his legs around his waist, they break apart so Alec can get them to their room, but that doesn't mean he's going to make it easy. He starts kissing along his boyfriend's jaw, down his neck, biting his ear. Oh, Magnus knows he's playing dirty and doesn't care.

When they get to their room, Alec places Magnus on the bed. Magnus, having only his hands on Alec's shoulders, and brings his lover down forcefully into a bruising kiss. With a wave of his hand, Magnus banishes all of their clothes.

"You'r eager." Alec states as Magnus flips them over, using his magic to bind Alec's hands to the bed.

"I just want this to go well,"

"Everything with us----at least when it's sex-related----usually does go well."

Magnus smiles, cupping Alec's cheek. "Are you sure about this, Alexander? We can always do something else that's sexual if you have changed your mind."

"Magnus. I'm fine, I want this."

"Okay."

With that, Magnus grips the headboard and sits on his lover's face, leaving a one or two inches in between his ass and Alec's face so his lover can breathe.

Then he feels it. Alec's warm, velvety tongue enter him.

"Oh!" He exclaims.

As Alec works his tongue inside of him, Magnus can feel his sanity fleeting and his hips snap, going back and forth, as he can feel Alec's tongue working magic inside him, especially when it hits his prostate.

Magnus isn't sure how long they'r at it, how long Alec continues to probe his tongue inside, how long he rides Alec's face. Magnus isn't even sure when his magic started losing control (which shouldn't surprise him, really; ever since they'v been having sex Magnus can barely contain his magic).

He can hear Alec muffle something against his ass. Then, his vision goes white, he screams Alec's name as Alec screams his as he comes undone, his cum hitting the small of Magnus' back.

When he comes down, Magnus lifts himself off of his lover and goes to his side, unbinding Alec's hands.

"That was. . . . . something." Magnus pants.

"It was." Alec agrees.

"Think you might be able to go again in a few minutes or so?"

"I think. So how, er, how did you like it?"

"It was weird, and different. But not something I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. How did you like it?"

"Enjoyed it. Though, perhaps if we do it again, perhaps we can try it at a different angle?"

Magnus, drawing circles on Alec's chest, says, "sounds promising." Leaning up, Magnus kisses his Alexander on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
